In the usual bottle washing machine the bottles are conveyed through the machine in pockets which are shaped to permit liquid to be forced through the pocket from either the top or the bottom. The pockets are designed to retain the bottles when they are carried upside down or upright in conjunction with a guide. As the bottles travel through the machine they are first subjected to a caustic soak in a solution approximately 71.degree.C. The caustic has a germicidal effect as well as loosening deposits present on or in the bottles and softening glue so that the old labels can be removed. After about four minutes soak time the labels are ready for removal. In the prior designs this has been accomplished by passing the bottles under a series of jets which function to flush the label from the bottle.
In order to increase production of bottle washing machines it is desirable to increase the conveyor speed and the prior type of label removal by passing the bottle under plural jets becomes less and less satisfactory since not enough time is spent under the jets to get a good flushing action. It becomes more and more difficult to remove labels as the speed increases. To mount the jets on a reciprocating cross head does not represent a viable answer since the reciprocating action must be fast and the forces and wear greatly increase.